


The Inevitable

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [25]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Aging, Drabble, Group Marriage, Illnesses, Love, Multi, Plans, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanadhil wouldn't complain about aches and pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable

Sanadhil wouldn't complain about aches and pains. His fair hair didn't show much silver, his skin was still mostly unlined, but the signs were there - always carrying his library books in his bag of holding, teleporting back from the office after a long day instead of walking, his perpetual cough worsening in the winters. "He's getting weaker," Dozilva said one morning after he left, "older," and Arek couldn't deny it. 

"So what can we do about it?" There was never any question of simply accepting the inevitable course of fate, not without a fight. He'd fought for them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
